


Oswald's Kinks

by CJMartinnn, meowitskatmofo



Series: Our Gotham, Nots Yours [9]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Nygmobblepot, Torture, Very Dommy Ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 03:10:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9216125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJMartinnn/pseuds/CJMartinnn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowitskatmofo/pseuds/meowitskatmofo
Summary: A round of torture between Edward and Tabitha quickly gets Oswald very interested in playing some wicked games of his own with Mr. Nygma.





	

Oswald had a few things to attend to before he was finally able to head over to the warehouse where they were keeping Tabitha to meet Ed. They hadn't made much headway as far as getting her to talk and his beloved Chief of Staff, the wonderful man that he was, decided to take a crack at her. Oswald had called to check in a few times, knowing he was probably driving Ed crazy since they had already agreed he would stop by when he was done with his errands. Oswald had a terrible habit of calling Ed over every little thing, but after what happened with Tabitha, he was worried even he knew full Ed could handle himself.

Control; if Ed had any sort of fetish, other than glasses and choking, it was having absolute control over another person. The last few hours questioning Tabitha had absolutely delightful. She was strapped down to one of the two surgical tables in the warehouse kept for exactly this purpose, already bleeding from a long series of surgically precise cuts up and down both legs. She had electrical burns on her temples and most of her fingernails were missing. Edward had been having an absolutely amazing time. But still, she wouldn't talk. That was fine. Ed was very patient. 

When the car pulled up to the warehouse, Oswald was quick to get out, making his way inside. He was happy to see Ed completely unharmed, busy at work. He made his way over, looking at Tabitha with a sour sneer before turning his attention to Ed, smiling brightly. "Well, somebody looks like he has been _quite_ busy," he grinned, leaning against the table that Edward had some of his toys spread out across.

Ed had been in the process of applying some surgical clamps to Tabitha's eyelids when he heard his lover come in. He set the clamps down with his other toys, grinning from ear to ear.

"Busy, indeed!" Edward laughed. He was careful not to get too close as he approached him for a sweet kiss, his apron and gloves were already covered in blood from his efforts. 

Oswald happily returned the kiss, laughing softly and shaking his head. He took a moment to take in the sight of a blood covered Ed. It was a beautiful, beautiful thing. He couldn't help but smile more, the pure joy in Ed's voice just so infectious. He had known very well Ed's love of toying with people, like a cat with a mouse. While he never understood it very well, he was glad to make his lover happy. 

Edward sighed contently, clapping his hands together. "Tabitha and I have been having so much fun, haven't we, Tabby?"

Tabitha managed a scream, crying out, "You will pay for this! I am going to destroy you!" She was in so much pain, but refused to show Ed that he was getting to her. She was struggling to hold on, to stay awake.

Ed shook his head, walking back over with a towel he'd left out and shoved it forcefully into her mouth. "Rude," he quipped, looking back to Oswald with a wicked smile. "She is very feisty!"

Oswald's amusement was cut short very quickly when Tabitha _dared_ to threaten Ed, all but snarling at her. "I would have just killed the bitch already," he growled, walking over and digging his fingers into one of the deep cuts on her legs, delighted at the sound of her muffled screams through the towel Ed had shoved in her mouth. 

Edward smiled wickedly, watching Oswald claw at Tabitha's wounds. He loved that side of Ozzie, he really did. He didn't get to see it often enough. He sighed contently, chuckling, "Oh, Ozzie. It's not much fun if you kill them right away!"  
Oswald took a deep breath, composing himself and taking a step back, a pleasant smile on his face again as he looked back to Edward. "Whatever, you think is best, my dear Mr. Nygma," he nodded, giving a broad gesture towards Tabitha. "All yours. Please, don't let me spoil your fun." Oswald made his way back over to the table, hoisting himself up to take a seat and watch as Edward got back to work.

"You're not spoiling a thing," Edward assured him, winked playfully. "I like having an audience!"  
  
Oswald smiled at the little wink, a tiny little smirk spreading across his lips. "So delighted to be your audience," he replied, calling one of his men over, telling them to fetch a bottle of wine from the limo. He needed a drink for the show, after all. Thankfully, his men knew well enough to not keep him waiting long for a drink and Oswald had a glass of wine in his hand just in time to turn and watch Ed.  
  
Edward had returned to Tabitha, humming lightly as he began to pry at her eyelids to apply the clamps amidst her muffled screaming. He got more clamps, placing multiples over her eyelids and the tender parts of her cheek and lips. All the while, he was singing to himself lightly while she moaned in pain. "Feeling chatty yet? No? That's all right."

Edward reached back towards the collection of instruments, fingers wiggling happy as he tried to decide what to do next. He picked up the scalpel again, advancing back to Tabitha's side. He slowly let the blade glide over the flesh of her arm, not cutting just yet, watching her squirm underneath his touch. **  
** Taking a long sip, Oswald watched closely as Ed went to work. He was so calm and happy, humming even, all the while Tabitha was screaming in agony on the table. Fuck, it really was hot to watch Ed do this. Sure, it was absolutely exhilarating to watch an unhinged Ed murdering someone the way he had his father. But this? Oh my, this was something entirely different. His eyes followed Ed like a hawk.

As Ed traced the scalpel over her arm, watching and waiting as she writhed, Oswald was on the edge of his seat. He tried to quiet the way it made his breathing go shallow, barely having even touched his drink. Though his fingers began to wring around the stem of the glass, containing his fidgeting, knowing full well it would give him away. Normally, Oswald wouldn't make any attempts to hide from Ed that he was starting to get worked up, but he didn't fully understand what was turning him on. For now, he decided to just keep watching. 

Edward turned back to smile at his lover, hoping he was enjoying the show. He has no idea just how much Oswald was enjoying it, not yet. He'd noticed a faint blush coming over his cheeks, but assumed it was the wine in his hand for the moment. His attentions returned to Tabitha, making a small cut on her arm. Then he cut her again, a little deeper. His hand was steady as a surgeon's, lining the length of her arm with delicate lacerations. From the collection of goodies, Ed now picked up a pack of sewing needles.

"Wouldn't want you to bleed out! Not right now, anyway!" Ed said cheerfully. He started taking the needles and driving them into and through each wound, the same way a person might safety pin a hole in their jacket. Tabitha was screaming, trying to wrench her arm away but the straps held firm. She was getting weaker, her struggling starting to slow down. Her eyes were rolling back in her head. It was too much.

Oswald set his glass down to the side, still most of the way full. Something he never did. He perched on the edge of the table, watching as Ed made each incision, his fingers gripping the edge of the table tightly, one finger quietly tapping against the edge. As Ed grabbed the sewing needles, he had to take a deep breath,  which he did as quietly as possible. 

Oswald could not stop entertaining the thought of Edward having him strapped down to that table as he watched his lover shove those sewing needles into her arms, Ed having that sort of control over him. He was already half hard at the thought alone. It was definitely new territory for Oswald, control and power sort of made up a large part of who he was. But watching Ed working on Tabitha? Oswald would give up that control in a heartbeat.

Edward pouted, seeing that Tab was losing the fight and still refusing to cooperate. He took off a few of the clamps on her eye, poking her a little bit. He smirked back at Oswald, chuckling, "I'm beginning to think she doesn't want to play anymore!"  
  
By the time Ed had turned around and spoke to him, Oswald had an entirely different look in his eye. It took a moment to even register Ed had been speaking to him. When he did, he glanced up, sucking at his lower lip a moment as he looked Tabitha over. "It would appear she does not," he replied, eyes glancing up to meet Ed's. "Perhaps she's done for the day."

Edward cocked his head to the side, looking over Oswald very carefully. Ever perceptive, he wondered why his lover looked so flushed and yet his glass was still almost full? And sucking at his lower lip? Ed knew that look. He stripped off the bloody gloves and apron, tossing them right back onto Tabitha's face and approached Oswald. "But what about you?"

Ed leaned close, playfully yanking on one of the straps on the table Oswald was perched on. He could make this man come in nearly seconds, he knew every inch of his body. But his kinks? Oswald seemed to have none... But now to see how he was reacting to his torturing of Tabs made Ed's brain tickle with possibilities. He licked his lips, smiling softly, "Ozzie. Do you... Want to play?"

Oswald had been entertaining the thought, but when Ed leaned in close, playfully yanking that strap and asking him what he wanted, he still needed a moment to take a breath. He was certain he didn't want to leave without finding out exactly what elicited that response inside of him.

"I most certainly do." Oswald finally replied, looking up at his boyfriend with eager eyes. He could see that look in Ed's eye, knowing his brain was going a mile a minute, calculating exactly what he wanted to do. It just made him all that much more excited.

Edward smiled; it wasn't a very nice smile. He had always been the dominant one in the bedroom, but this level of control was something he'd never had with his lover. He had only experienced it through torture and manipulation; he had never considered taking it to a sexual level. He could feel his hands shaking with excitement at the thought, trying to maintain his composure and hide how thrilled he was. He leaned down, giving Oswald a sweet kiss, nearly whispering, "Well, let's play."

As quick as lightning, Ed threw Oswald back onto the table and began snapping the restraints into place. He made sure each was tight, couldn't have his little bird moving around. Ed took a deep, shuddering breath. His blood was running hot and he could barely even decide to begin. He looked over his lover, enjoying how he looked strapped down and that's when he decided that he was wearing too many clothes. 

Oswald had barely been able to return that sweet little kiss before Ed had slammed him back against the table, restraining him rather tightly. Naturally, he tested the restraints, giving a firm tug at each before quickly realizing that he wasn't getting out unless Ed decided to let him go. If it were anyone else, Oswald would be going out of his mind knowing he had just willingly handed over that sort of power and control, but he trusted Ed. 

From the tray full of goodies, he selected a clean scalpel. He came back to Oswald's side, slowly making slits down the arms of his suit, completely ruining it. But it was in his way, wasn't it? It had to go. He began to work on the shirt underneath, eyes dark, just daring Oswald to protest him cutting up his beautiful suit.

Being tied down like that and that dark look in Ed's eyes, it was absolutely thrilling. But when Oswald realized just exactly what it was that Ed was doing, destroying a perfectly good suit? His hands balled into fists, taking a deep breath to try to restrain himself from yelling, because oh my, did he want to scream. He struggled against his restraints, looking up at Ed with a furious scowl as he began working on his shirt.

"Clearly, you _must_ have lost your fucking mind," Oswald snapped, looking up at Ed rather defiantly, making it clear he was unhappy. For as willing as he generally was to take on a more submissive role in their bedroom, true submission did not come easy to Oswald at all. He was a defiant little shit, who had gotten where he was pretending to be nothing more than a submissive little umbrella boy. So fully giving up control, well, that would certainly take a little work.

Edward smiled ever so sweetly at his lover's anger, raising his hand and striking Oswald right across the mouth. He then seized his jaw tightly, his thumb digging into his chin as he hissed, "I've lost absolutely nothing; you're the one who's clearly confused about who is in charge here." He released his face, foregoing the scalpel and ripping the suit off, piece by piece until Oswald was in nothing but his underwear, pants pulled down to his knees. "There, now isn't that better? Things will be better if you just do as you're told."

Oswald was still seething, blood immediately beginning to pool in mouth from Edward striking him so hard, baring his teeth angrily as Ed gripped his jaw so tightly. He was absolutely furious, but fuck, did he want Ed to do it again, the confusing mix of pain, rage and pleasure all going straight to his cock. As Ed quite literally ripped the suit off piece by piece, shredded expensive fabric falling to the floor, Oswald carefully ran his tongue over his already swollen lip, not ready to give up fighting just yet, though he knew how to pretend. 

Ed retrieved the scalpel, lazily tracing the blade along Oswald's arm and up towards his shoulder. He was loving this; Oswald stripped half naked and strapped down was an absolute vision. He let the blade wander down his neck and onto his chest, hesitating ever so slightly. The scalpel was sharp, it would take no pressure at all to break the skin. "Then again, maybe you need to be punished first to really understand..." 

As he laid there half exposed on the table, Oswald watched closely as Ed grabbed the scalpel again, his breathing catching in his throat as goosebumps spread across his skin at the sensation of the cool steel. He bit back a groan as it traced over his neck and down his chest. His eyebrow cocked curiously as Ed hesitated. "What do you m-"

Ed let the blade press into the flesh of Oswald's breast, just hard enough so that a spot of bright red blood appeared in its wake. 

Oswald felt the blade sink into his skin just enough to draw blood, letting out a quiet little mix of a hiss and a groan. 

The sight was exhilarating, Edward was nearly panting. He ran a finger over the blood, running it over his lips and tasting it. Mmm, even Oswald's blood tasted sweet.

Oswald watched him intently, his cock twitching at the sight of Ed licking his own blood from his lips, watching him pant. Oswald knew now was the time to push. "That was absolutely _precious_ ," he snarked, looking up at Edward with a defiant little smirk. "I am sure you'll have to try harder than a love tap and pinprick to break me."

Edward's eyes danced with excitement, watching Oswald sneer at him. Such defiance, he loved it. He wanted to stamp it the fuck out and he would enjoy every minute of breaking it down. He raised the scalpel again, letting it slowly hover over the tender flesh of Oswald's stomach. "Oh, my dear Mr. Cobblepot. I wasn't trying, not yet anyway... Just getting my feet wet."

Ed began to dig the tip of the blade into Oswald's stomach, blood bubbling up immediately as he snarled, "And it seems the water is just damn fine, don't you agree?" The blade continued to lazily cut into Oswald's skin, a swirling design. He didn't cut too deeply, but Ed knew how to make it hurt and make it bleed to his satisfaction. A question mark; Edward had carved a question mark into Oswald's stomach, using his belly button for the period. He dropped the scalpel to the side, taking his bare finger and dragging it back through the cut.  


Oswald braced himself as the scalpel hovered over his stomach, knowing full well just how bad a blade to the stomach could really hurt. He writhed against the table as Ed dug in the tip of the blade, hissing sharply, meeting Ed's snarl without hesitation. "Oh, damn fine, _indeed_ ," he snapped, though his voice was far shakier this time around.   


Ed leaned over his lover, enticed by the blood, slowly running his tongue back through the same path as his finger. He followed every curl of his design, savoring the rich taste of flesh and blood, listening to his dear lover whimper loudly. He couldn't help but notice Oswald's throbbing erection from this position, slowly running his fingers over the bulge in his underwear. "You are loving this, aren't you?"

Oswald's rage was subsiding into submission, especially as he felt the thrilling sensation the feeling of Edward's tongue, warm and slick, running over the carved flesh. The sensation elicited a breathless moan, Oswald beginning to pant a bit harder. He was starting to really, thoroughly enjoy this. As he felt Edward's long fingers run over his cock through his underwear, sucking on his swollen lower lip. He clung to that last shred of defiance, knowing that there wasn't much fight left in him. "N-No," he stammered, looking down to meet Edward's eyes, wondering what his punishment would be for a blatant lie.  


When Oswald answered in the negative, Edward scoffed, tilting his head at the obvious fib. Hadn't he just heard his lover whimpering, moaning with pleasure as he cut into him? Ed could sense that they were approaching the edge; he was almost there. He stood back up, another hard smack cracking across Oswald's face. "Naughty, naughty," Ed said, his voice low and husky. He licked Oswald's swelling lip, purring to himself.

Oswald's mouth was still recovering from the first blow, his lip still so tender and swollen. When Ed hit him hard again across the face, he couldn't help but let out a loud cry, Edward's husky tone sending a shiver down his spine. Oswald was quickly losing the fight, his eyelids fluttering shut as he felt Ed's tongue run along his tender lower lip. 

Ed moved away and pulled the tray of toys over to the table, tired of having to go back and forth to grab things. There were all sorts of items that had been supplied to him for torturing Tabitha; several he would have never used on her. But on Oswald... Well, this was a little different, wasn't it? Such as a pair of steel nipple clamps. Those could be fun. He playfully pinched Oswald's nipples until they were hard, slowly and deliberately applying each clamp as he bit at his lower lip in concentration. They had to be perfectly even and that meant a lot of adjusting. 

If there was any shred of fight left in him, it was quickly snuffed out as Edward began to toy with the nipple clamps. Oswald was done trying to hide or fight how much he was loving all of this. He did his very best to stay still as Edward focused on making the clamps perfectly straight, though it was hard to keep his back from arching off the table.

Edward's hand traveled back down toward Oswald's achingly hard cock, sighing softly as he palmed the shaft. His own erection was getting uncomfortable, seeing Oswald like this was almost too much for him to handle. "Tell me how much you love this," Edward asked, his fingers starting to slide just under the edge of Oswald's underwear. "Tell me that you're mine and only mine. Make me believe you."

Oswald was shaking like a leaf by the time Edward began to palm at his cock, moaning shamelessly when he felt his fingertips dipping under the edge of his underwear. "Fuck. I love it so fucking much," he panted, his eyes meeting Ed's, desperate and needy. "I am entirely yours and yours alone, to do with anything and everything you please." Oswald's voice was shaking, surely from the mixture of adrenaline and lust. 

It was clear, Edward was completely and totally in control.  Oswald would do anything his boyfriend's heart could possibly desire.

Edward let out a long, shuddering sigh when he heard those sweet words. Oswald was his, he owned him, every part of him. "Anything I want," he panted, his mind swirling as his heart began to flutter thinking of the possibilities. He withdrew his hands, denying Oswald any physical touch for the moment and turned back to the tray. There was a long, purple dildo. Nothing too intimidating in girth, but the length definitely looked like fun. That's when Edward noticed the hanging apparatus in the ceiling. It was a metal bar with a set of restraints with a pulley to allow it to raise and lower over the table. He smiled wickedly. This was going to be lovely.

He was humming lightly, pulling the rope and bringing the rack down so Oswald's legs would be in its reach. "I am going to let your legs go for a moment, you are not going to struggle. I am going to strap them into this rack and lift your ass up." He didn't wait for a reply, doing as he said while removing the rest of Oswald's clothes, the restraints clicking into place. He adjusted the pulley, the simple system lifting Oswald's hips high off the table but left his shoulders flat.

"Uh-huh." was all Oswald could utter out in response. Even if Ed hadn't been so quick to restrain him again, Oswald wouldn't have put up a fight in the slightest, feeling so vulnerable,  tied down and stripped completely naked, all the while Ed still completely dressed with full power over him. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so fucking alive.

As he was hoisted in the air by his legs, Oswald choked back a whimper, feeling a sharp pain in his right leg. But he was well past the point of complaining, he simply ignored it for now, adrenaline quickly kicking in as his hips were lifted up high. 

Edward ran a hand over Oswald's beautiful, bleeding face. This was exquisite. He presented him with the dildo, commanding him, "Lick this. Make sure it's good and wet. I'm going to put this in you, as far as I can, again and again."  
  
Oswald's eyes went a bit wide at the sight of the dildo; why was such a thing even kept down here. With his boyfriend's voice so commanding, he barely hesitated. "Yes, sir." He dragged his tongue along the underside of the dildo all the way up to the head, glancing up at Edward as he wrapped his swollen, bleeding lips around the tip. Oswald kept his eyes locked with his boyfriend's, hoping he was enjoying the view as he took as much of the dildo down his throat as he could. He swallowed around it until he couldn't hold back a loud gag, choking a bit as he pulled back, panting to catch his breath. His erection was throbbing painfully against his abdomen, practically begging for attention.  


Edward bit his lip, watching Oswald suck on the toy so obediently. It was so sexy. Sweat was beading up on his forehead, completely turned on. This was true and absolutely power. It was such an incredible high. Ed realized his fingers even felt a little numb from how excited he was. Watching Oswald's bleeding mouth work around the dildo was hypnotizing, but Ed had other plans.   


When Oswald began to gag, Ed made a soothing sound as he pulled it away, murmuring, "Good boy." He moved to slide his fingers between Oswald's thighs, spreading his cheeks apart and started rubbing the head of the dildo against his asshole. He was slow at first, making sure it was good and wet. Not satisfied, he spat. "Now, I'm going to fuck you, and you're going to tell me how much you like it, how much you want me to let you come."

Oswald ate up praise when Ed made those soothing noises and told him he was being a good boy. He was shaking with need as Ed teased and pressed the head of the dildo against him, fighting the urge to rock down onto it. He was certain he had never been so turned on before. Sure, it had been so hot to see Edward with similar power over Tabitha, but there was something infinitely hotter about him having made Oswald want to completely and utterly submit. 

Ed inserted the fake cock, deep, trying to test Oswald's limits. He pulled it back out and slid it back in, harder, deeper. Once he had it settled into a rough rhythm, he began to slowly stroke Oswald's cock. Ed was amazed how hard he was. There was no other experience in the world he could compare to this.  
Having felt like he had been waiting forever for any sort of touch, Oswald was already seeing stars the moment Ed sunk that fake cock into him. His moans only grew louder the deep, rough rhythm was set. "Fuck, it feels so fucking good." he cried out, writhing against his restraints, whimpering as Ed's long, slender fingers wrapped around his cock. 

"I love this so much... don't ever want you to stop," Oswald groaned, biting down on his lip hard, only managing to make his lip start bleeding again. He was a mess of pants and moans, barely able to form a coherent thought. He knew he couldn't hold back too much longer. 

"Please... please let me come. I'm so close," Oswald pleaded, looking up at Edward with desperate blue eyes.

That need in Oswald's eyes was beautiful, every muscle of his body practically twitching already; Edward's blood was on fire. He could tell how close Oswald was, how much he wanted to climax. The very obvious need made Edward's breath catch in his throat. Fuck, there was nothing like this in the universe! He had complete control over Oswald's every sensation, every bit of pain and pleasure. This kind of control was dangerous. He loved it.

"No." Edward'svoice was taunting, his hand moving away from Oswald's cock, slowly withdrawing the toy and tossing it aside. He leaned down close, his lips just barely hovering over Oswald's lips. "You don't come until I tell you that you can." 

If there was ever any sort of torture that could break Oswald, he had no doubt it would Ed bringing him right up to the edge like that and just stopping. He let out a shaky little breath, nodding as Ed's lips just barely brushed against his as he spoke.  

Edward lightly bopped a finger on the tip of Oswald's nose, smiling sweetly. He reached up to the rack, adjusting the rack and lowering down Oswald's legs. Ed's own erection was so hard it fucking hurt, he couldn't stand it any longer. He wanted to be inside him.

Edward began to release Oswald's arms as well, not fearful that he would try to resist at this point. He swung him around to side, scooting him down so the edge of his ass was starting to hang off the table. Ed pressed close, pulling his lover's legs around his waist. Being so tall, the bulge in Ed's crotch perfectly lined up with Os' hips and he teasingly grinded against him. This was going to feel incredible. He unbuttoned his pants, freeing his cock, eagerly thrusting into Oswald's wet and ready hole with a loud moan.

Oswald was a mess of eager, desperate groans as Ed teasingly grinded against him, gripping the side of the tablehard. Thankfully, it wasn't long at all before Ed's cock sunk into him, Oswald letting out a hoarse little shout. Fuck, this had been all he wanted.

As Ed found a deep, unrelenting rhythm, Oswald was being brought right back up to that edge again. It was all far too much, in the best way possible. His legs wrapped tighter around Ed's waist, nails digging into forearms, desperately rutting his hips down to meet each and every last thrust. It was just all so damn good that he was beginning to feel lightheaded, but he still wanted more. 

"Choke me?" he pleaded breathlessly, unsure about whether or not Ed would. He had watched those hands choke the life out of someone more than once and had admittedly thought about asking him before. He knew it was a gray area for Edward, tending to lose control when he did choke someone. But Oswald figured now would be a good a time as any to ask.

Edward didn't pause for a moment, his hands curling around Oswald's throat and holding tight. He couldn't help himself, it felt so good to see the blood flushing Os' cheeks, to hear his precious little gasps. There was something so intimate about using one's own hands to kill someone; but this, choking Oswald while being inside him, this was somehow even more intense and sweeter than anything he'd ever done. He continued to ruthlessly pound into him, using his grip on his neck to slam him down on his cock even harder. 

Oswald's jaw went slack as Edward's hands wrapped around his throat, his vision started to fuzzy, letting out choking little gasps for air. It was just as good as he imagined it would be, if not better. That dark look in Ed's eyes made it all that much better. There was something so downright sexy knowing Ed quite literally had Os' life in his hands. 

It wouldn't be long now, Edward realized, he was only moments from climax. He was so ready for it, but he almost hated that this would all be over. He released one of his hands from Oswald's neck, reaching down and grabbing his cock. 

When Edward's grip on his throat eased up for just a moment, Oswald took a few deep,  gasping breaths, letting out desperate, hoarse moans when he felt his fingers wrap around his cock. 

Ed stroked his lover furiously, keeping the thumb of his other hand tight against his Adam's apple, commanding harshly, "Come. You are going to come right now, come all over yourself. Come for me, Ozzie!"  
  
Edward couldn't wait any longer, coming himself just moments after telling Oswald to. He cried out loud, his hands tightening up. He felt his whole body shake with the force of his orgasm, thrusting every last drop into Oswald. He was faint for a moment, gasping for breath. "Oh, my God!"

Even if his lover hadn't commanded him to, Oswald couldn't have held off much longer if he tried, the feeling of Edward coming inside of him pushing him over the edge. 

"Jesus...fuck!" Oswald shouted, biting down on his bloody lip, coming hard all over Ed's hand and his stomach, riding it out as long as he possibly could, whimpering and moaning loudly, his whole body shaking from the force of it all, panting heavily.

Edward stared stupidly at the pearly fluid all over his hand. He couldn't believe how much there was. He could even feel himself dripping out of his lover as he began to finally withdraw. It had been so intense for both of them. He took another deep breath, trying to slow down the pounding of his heart. He smiled down at Oswald, laughing breathlessly, "That was... Incredible." He leaned down, softly kissing him, being mindful of his lip. "I love you."

Oswald was completely dazed, just lying there trying to catch his breath for a few moments, his whole body buzzing from that post orgasm high. He winced a little as Ed pulled out, that soreness starting to really set in. He more than happily returned the kiss, despite feeling like his swollen lip was going to burst at any moment. "I love you too. So very much," he murmured, nuzzling his beak like nose against Ed's.

Edward wrapped his arms around his dear boyfriend, gently sitting him up and holding him close. He could have never believed their relationship could have gotten any deeper. This level of trust between them now was beyond anything he had ever thought possible. He kissed Oswald, carefully and tenderly, sliding his hands over his cheeks. 

Oswald happily curled up in Ed's arms, wrapping hid own around the taller man's waist. He was still taking in everything that had happened. Oswald had certainly trusted Ed with his life before all of this, but now... now there was a level of trust there that he hadn't known he was capable of.

From behind them came a strained, gasping voice, "Wow... You guys are fucking kinky." Somehow, the apron had fallen off Tabitha's face and she had spat out the towel. Who knows how long she had been awake.

Oswald was happily returning the sweet little kiss, leaning into Edward's touch, when he heard her voice. Fucking Tabitha had been watching and he had no idea how long. He broke their kiss, sighing softly as he hopped down off of the table, cleaning himself up with a towel before tugging his pants and underwear back on, walking over after grabbing a knife from the table. 

Oswald worked very hard to not show that his limp was far more pronounced, pausing when he got to Tabitha. "Not a word, Tabby. You're ruining the moment," he said, voice calm, albeit a bit hoarse, before plunging the knife into her leg without warning. 

Edward was straightening himself up, zipping up his pants and smiling as he watched Oswald. He laughed when he stabbed her, listening to Tabitha scream in pain. He picked up the towel, the same one Oswald had just used, and shoved it forcefully into her mouth to silence her howling. He hummed softly to himself, grabbing some duct tape and taping it tightly in place so she couldn't spit it out. "There, that's much better."

The severity of Oswald's limp escaped him for the moment, walking back to his love and embracing him. He leaned down and kissed his bare shoulder, holding him close. He sighed contently, smiling. Tabitha was still screaming, but at least it was much quieter. He ignored her, saying, "You never cease to amaze me, Oswald."

Edward's hands began to carefully run over his busted mouth, his neck, eyes narrowing in concern. Guilt began to creep in, urging him softly, "We should get you fixed up. I'm sorry I hurt you. I... I liked it. A lot." He cleared his throat. "Are you all right? Was it too much?"

Oswald smiled at the feeling of Edward's hands running all over him, placing a hand on top of the other's, waving his other hand dismissively. He could hear that panic building up in Ed's voice, noticing that familiar way he began to ramble quickly when he was worried.  

"Ed, I'm okay. I promise you, I liked it just as much as you did, if not more," he assured him, turning to face him and stealing another kiss. He glanced down at himself, laughing softly. "Perhaps we should get me cleaned up before we leave here. And maybe find me another shirt." He mused, pulling away from Ed to go grab the tattered remains of his shirt, leaning most of his weight onto the table to continue hiding his limp. If Edward felt guilty about a few cuts and bruises, he would undoubtedly feel horrible knowing he really hurt him.  


Edward smiled, relief washing over him like a warm wave. "Absolutely." He curled his arms around Oswald's waist, picking him up and gently sitting him back on the edge of the table. He retrieved a first aid kit from a nearby cabinet and set it down next to Oswald, popping it open and rummaging through. He got a small alcohol pad out and grimaced, warning him, "This may sting."  


Edward gingerly patted Oswald's lip, cleaning up the blood as quickly and carefully as he could. He leaned in close, softly blowing on the wound to alleviate the burn from the alcohol. He continued to clean him up, worrying over him like a mother would. "We'll get you some ice when we get home."  


Oswald couldn't help but let out a little hiss when Edward put the rubbing alcohol on his lip. He fidgeted uncomfortably,  trying his best to just sit still and let his boyfriend clean him up. The gentle blowing on his lip did help ease the sting, but he just wanted it to be over. He had been shot, stabbed, electrocuted, and even beaten with a baseball bat. He could handle that, no problem. But a tiny bit of rubbing alcohol on his tender lip? Unbearable. 

Ed didn't have a shirt handy, so he took off his jacket and wrapped it over Oswald's shoulders. He helped Oswald with the sleeves, fussing over him again and said, "I very much enjoyed this. I've never felt anything like, like what we just did. But I really don't want to hurt you. Maybe we should have a safe word. Don't people have safe words? We need one. Maybe a hand signal, you know, in case you can't speak." 

Oswald let himself be dressed in Ed's jacket, practically swimming in it. They were both very thin, but Oswald was so tiny in comparison to his boyfriend. Hell, he couldn't even give him a kiss without standing on his tip toes. Once the sleeves were rolled up, Oswald leaned in and grabbed a quick peck from his lips, nuzzling his nose against Edward's. 

"I love you, so much," Oswald sighed. "I assure you, not only do I want to do that again some time, but I loved every last second. But if a safe word would make you more comfortable, we can have one."

Edward placed a hand on Oswald's thigh, giving him a loving squeeze. And that's when he thought about it; Oswald's leg. The rack. He frowned, the concern beginning to sneak up on him again. "Are you sure you're all right?"  
While he loved Edward doting on him, Oswald hated to see him worry. He opened his mouth to speak, but was quickly silenced when Edward gave his leg a squeeze. Holy fuck, did that hurt. He winced a bit, determined to hide it if he could. "Ed, really, I'm okay, you didn't hurt me. I will be just fine." He took Ed's hand away from his leg and giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Edward nodded, suggesting playfully, "Maybe our safe word could be 'umbrella'?" He felt better already, convinced he had done his love no real harm. He smooched the tip of Oswald's nose, laughing, "I may even have some more ideas for next time, perhaps we need to be a bit more... prepared? Maybe some shopping?" 

Oswald smiled softly at the kiss against the tip of his nose. "I don't think it would be a bad idea to have some toys around the mansion," he smirked, blushing in spite of himself.

Edward grinned suggestively, adding with a snort, "We definitely should go play somewhere more private next time." He rolled his eyes at Tabitha behind them, seemingly passed out again as she had become very quiet.

Ed grabbed around Oswald's back and under his legs, swinging him up into his arms and holding him close. Some of Oswald's men would certainly be along to patch up Tabitha and clean up their mess. Dear Tabby would go back into storage until it was time to interrogate her again. Edward was so focused on his boyfriend, he hadn't really given her much more thought.

It wasn't like she was going anywhere, so, why worry?

Ed began to carry his boyfriend out towards the car, kissing the top of his head. "I love you so much, Ozzie." He smiled sweetly, adding, "I think someone deserves a hot bath and a big, big glass of wine when we get home." 

Oswald was more grateful for Ed carrying him than he would ever know, his leg far too sore to do much walking on his own. He wrapped his arms around Ed's shoulders as they made their way to the car, pressing affectionate little kisses against his shoulder. "Those both sound like lovely ideas," he mused, fingers mindlessly toying with the shaved part of Ed's hair.

Edward smiled happily, their driver opening the car door at their approach and helping Ed get Oswald into the car. Although Oswald said he hadn't hurt him, Ed knew that he had been pretty rough and knew that his boyfriend was very proud. He wanted to dote on him; even if it was just for a little bit. 

Ed settled down beside Oswald in the backseat, the door swinging shut. He held him close, squeezing his hands. "We may want to be careful about where we hide said toys? I would hate for Zsasz to stumble across one." 

Oswald smiled and curled up close to Edward, his arm wrapping around the taller man's waist. He stretched his leg out across the seat, getting comfortable. "Oh lord. We would never hear the end of it if Victor came across them," he mused, shaking his head. Zsasz was an odd man, but Oswald had certainly grown fond of him, especially since fixing things between he and Ed. He wouldn't be surprised if Victor regularly went through their things.

"Definitely not," Edward laughed. Even though Victor had been instrumental in reuniting them, Ed was still a little leery of him. He was certainly not fond of the idea of Victor finding their potential unmentionables. He laughed softly, imagining Victor searching for a hidden gun only to find a vibrator instead. Even a sex toy would probably be deadly in the hands of the master assassin, Ed decided, shaking his head at the thought. 

"When we get home," Ed said, "You are not to lift a finger. I will take care of everything. I'll draw you a bath and you can stay in there as long as you want, until you're practically a prune if you'd like. I'll bathe you and bring you wine, your only concern for the rest of the day is relaxing."

Oswald closed his eyes, laying his head against Edward's side, letting out a happy little sigh. He had to admit, he loved when Edward doted on him. Even though Oswald could do things for himself, Ed was always so determined to take care of him. Oswald had learned it was easier to just to give in. Besides, it was sweet. "I am the luckiest man in the world to have you. I love you.”

"And I love you, Ozzie," Edward sighed. But soon, he thought, you will make _me_ the luckiest man in the world; when I finally ask you to marry me, and you say yes.  



End file.
